gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigenous Creatures
Indigenous Creatures is the second chapter of the second act of Gears of War 2. Walkthrough You are first introduced to the Rock Worm and learn to "use" them as cover. The "training" requires Marcus to shoot the red, glowing fruits that are found hanging from the ceiling in order to motivate the worms to move. Follow the path and you'll find another Worm. Leave him alone as he is of no use to you. Never move in front of one of their heads or else they will kill you in one strike. Afterwards, you must choose a path: left or right. Should you take the left path, you will have an advantage point over the Locust outpost beneath you but watch out for the Troika Heavy Machine Gun as it will tear you to shreds within a matter of seconds. If you decide to take the right path, you'll have to make use of Rock Worms for cover so that you can reach the outpost. Use grenades to take out the Gunners before they kill you and watch out for the Spotter upstairs as it will give away your position. Kill the remaining Locust and head upstairs. Some Tickers will rush at you; kick them off and take them out before moving on. As you keep going, you'll see the wall to your left apparently moving (actually it's the giant Riftworm) just as a Rock Worm comes out of its cave and an E-Hole opens. Close it and deal with the survivors to proceed. Afterwards, you'll find several opened Grindlifts with dead Gears nearby. Watch out as a Sniper shoots at you. Follow him towards another Sniper and watch out for some Reavers shooting at you and another outpost with another Troika and many Snipers. Don't bother shooting at them though as there are some explosives behind the sandbags. Just use the Rock Worm to reach them. Choose a path to climb up and you'll find a Longshot Sniper Rifle along the way. This shall be a good way of practicing your aim as a Locust patrol is moving beneath you. Shoot them if you wish (although it is not necessary) and move upwards to find yet another Locust base. Take out the Gunners with the Longshot and fend off the remaining attackers. Soon a Reaver will land and start attacking you. Use the Troika to take it out in an easier way. After a small break, the doors nearby will open releasing several Locust, including Tickers, Wretches, and a pair of Boomers. Leaving frag tagged grenades and using the turrets will help conserve ammo. After you're done, head downwards and you'll see more Grindlifts carrying Alpha-Two. The squad will soon be attacked by Mortars and a Troika that you'll have to take out. When you're done, use the Troika and the Mortars to take out the Locust attacking Alpha. The wall ahead of you will shake and the Riftworm will once again move. Follow the path and the chapter will end. Enemies *Drones (Hammerburst and Boltok Pistol) *Snipers *Tickers *Wretches *Boomers *Reaver Characters *Marcus Fenix *Dominic Santiago *Benjamin Carmine *Anya Stroud *JACK *COG soldiers Collectibles and Achievements There are no achievements to be had in this chapter. However, there are two collectibles to find. Gear Journal: After you first catch a glimpse of the Rock Worm, be sure to keep an eye out for some vines to your left. Cut through with your Lancer to find a Grindlift, along with some ammo and your collectible. Kantus Scroll: This collectible can be found behind the left Troika, towards the end of the chapter; where you are attacked by a Reaver in a large area full of sandbags. Insane walkthrough This walkthrough is made for Insane difficulty, but will also work on lower difficulties. Category:Gears of War 2 walkthrough